


that electricity thing

by dorky (dorcas_gustine)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris + Hawke + Magic = Not. Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that electricity thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age kink meme for the prompt: _Hawke uses magic (in a pleasurable way?) during sex. Fenris does not approve._
> 
> Not beated, please point out any mistakes.

Garrett widened his eyes as Fenris' chest was bared before him. It wasn't certainly the first time they had seen each other naked, but Garrett's eyes still followed the lines of lyrium etched into his skin with the wonder of the first time. What Danarius had done to him was horrible, there was no question about that, but the swirls on the dark skin were graceful and entrancing and when Garrett skimmed his fingers over them he felt it deep inside him, a humming. He didn't know if that was supposed to happen, or if he was just susceptible to it because he was a mage.

Garrett's fingers resumed their journey, brushing over dark nipples to settle on strong if slight shoulders. His touch was light - always soft, barely touching, Fenris didn't seem to like it when he was touched, but Garrett couldn't tell if it was psychological or if it was actually physically uncomfortable - but he heard Fenris' sharp intake of breath and he lowered his head to follow the trail of his fingers with his lips.

Fenris' hand fisted in his hair and tugged him off. "Hawke," he said, his voice the same as always, maybe just a little rougher.

"I do have a name, you know," Garrett grinned and let himself be dragged down for a kiss. Fenris had only two ways of kissing; slow and focused, and fast and hard and Garrett responded as he always did, eagerly. He sighed into his mouth and followed Fenris down as he sat on the bed, kneeling to straddle his lap.

"You still have too many clothes for my tastes," Garrett said, biting down on Fenris' lower lip. Garrett was completely naked and Fenris was not. There was a certain advantage in wearing robes.

"I am half-naked," Fenris pointed out. His fingernails scratched down Garrett's back, becoming gentler once they settled on his buttocks, cupping them. One finger was bolder and curled around one cheek, the tip just shy of his entrance.

Garrett shuddered. " _Exactly_ ," he said and pushed Fenris back. Fenris held on and they tumbled down together, Garrett knocking the wind out of him.

"Damn stubborn elf," Garrett muttered as he tried to arrange himself on top of him. There was that damn belt buckle, though, and those sharp, pointy plates Fenris liked to call armour so he only succeeded in making himself even more uncomfortable and in leaving a smear that would be embarrassing to explain on the front of Fenris' trousers.

Fenris grabbed his hips firmly. "Be still," he said with a groan. "You have no patience."

"I was born a month early," Garrett said. "That's how much patience I have." He gave an experimental wriggle to see just how much strength Fenris had in that grip. As he had guessed, he was barely able to move.

"I said, be still," Fenris repeated and this time he accompanied the words with a swat on his ass.

"Oooh," Garrett chuckled. "I can be kinky, too."

Hearing Anders and Isabela gossiping about their shared… experiences had given him ideas. Lightning wasn't his strong suit, but no more than a small amount would be enough when applied to nipples. He grinned down at Fenris' confused face.

The faint smell of ozone reached his nostrils and dancing, blue sparkles crackled around Garrett's fingers. He saw Fenris' eyes widen in surprise and his own grin widened in response.

And then the left part of his face exploded in pain and he was shoved back so forcefully that he swore he was actually airborne for a second. Flying through the air or not, he surely felt when he crashed down on the floor; the thick carpet didn't do much to protect his head from the impact.

For a few moments his mind was nothing but a huge void of pure panic. He couldn't breathe and his face burned and he could see nothing but bright spots and he was lying on the floor and he couldn't make his limbs work. His ears were ringing.

"Hawke!"

"Bloody hell." Garrett coughed blood and saliva, and the left of his face from eyebrow to jaw was warm – possibly with blood – and felt like one massive bruise. He tried to sit up and slipped a couple of times before strong hands curled under his armpits and propped him up to lean against the bed.

They were strong indeed, they wielded and swung around a huge two-handed sword as if it had been a stick and they could probably punch a grown man halfway across the room.

"You punched me!" Garrett said, incredulously. "Not even Aveline has ever punched me! And she threatens to do it all the time!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You punched me so hard I fell from the bed!" His headache spiked and he squeezed his eyes shut, curling onto himself. "At least three feet _away_ from the bed!"

Fenris hovered over him; Garrett could feel the warmth of his hands close to his skin. He didn't touch, though. Garrett wasn't sure it would be welcomed yet.

"Well, I actually elbowed you."

Garrett opened his eyes and, through the haze of pain, gave him a long look. "Do you think that makes me feel better?" he asked, calmly. "Knowing that you actually elbowed me?"

"It was just for the sake of accuracy."

"Oh, fine! Then for the sake of bloody _accuracy_ , why the hell did you punch me?" Garrett exclaimed. "Elbowed me! Whatever!" Another spike of pain shot through his head. "Fuck."

"Maybe you should heal."

"Maybe you shouldn't hit people you are about to have sex with," Garrett growled. "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

Fenris looked away, fell silent. Garrett took the opportunity to direct a wave of healing energy inwards. It was only a small amount, since it was hard to concentrate with his head pounding, but the pain lessened and after a few moments he tried again.

He felt it under his skin, as he had felt it before Fenris had gone _insane_ and elbowed half of his face off, the hum of lyrium; the physical, if almost imperceptible, pull throughout his body. He slowly turned around and saw that Fenris' tattoos were glowing. Fenris still hadn't looked up.

Garrett swallowed and idly wondered if he was about to be subject to Fenris' magical fisting – not the nice kind – as Isabela had dubbed it.

Magical.

He deflated. "Shit," he sighed and slumped back against the bed. "So. In hindsight? Trying magical kinky games on the ex-Tevinter slave? Not smart."

Fenris was still glowing. "No," he growled.

"Truce?" He suggested hopefully. "Please? I don't think I can't get back on the bed on my own and the floor is cold and my ass is numb."

"Hawke…" Fenris finally stopped glowing. He reached a hand and wiped Garrett's face. It came away bloody, but it could have been worse. "I hurt you."

"Well, I did a pretty stupid thing," Garrett said. "Now let's skip the awkward apologizes and go straight to the make-up sex."

Fenris' hands came to the rescue again and got Garrett in a standing position. With a little steering from Fenris then, he managed to flop down on the bed again. Fenris sat down near his right hip.

Garrett stared at him expectantly, but Fenris looked away.

"You still have too many clothes for my tastes," Garrett said, raising one hand and tracing the shape of Fenris belt-buckle with a fingertip.

Slowly, Fenris took Garrett's finger between his thumb and forefinger and moved it away from his belt. He stood up, then, and reached for the shirt he had discarded earlier. He put it on slowly, deliberately, as if he was trying to tell something to Garrett in a language he barely understood and he wanted to make sure the meaning wouldn't be lost in translation.

"I'm cold," Garrett tried.

Fenris walked away.

"If you don't come back this instant I'm telling Anders that you want to discuss point 4a of his bloody Manifesto."

Fenris froze, his back to him.

"In _great_ detail."

Two minutes later they were both under the covers. Naked.


End file.
